


you will (kiss me) go

by sunflowerydays



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU in which we get that happy ending, Marvel canon broke my heart so let's ignore it, eventually rating might change?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerydays/pseuds/sunflowerydays
Summary: Years and years ago I made up a daughter for Tony Stark because I'd always thought he'd be an amazing dad. This is me reviving that character while also finishing the story I never uploaded.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello, Alex.”

“Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y. What’s the plan for the gala?”

“Your father requested that you be fully dressed and ready to welcome guests at 5 pm, and he hopes you plan on wearing something black and preferably formal.”

“Gotcha. Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

She swiveled away from the equipment, distractedly popping her knuckles. Black, formal. Maybe her power suit and some Louboutins? 

~~

Alex made her way to the lab again, now made up and scowling. “These heels are absolutely unbearable to walk in, F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

“May I suggest some Oxfords? Perhaps the black ones with the round tips that you wore to the grand opening of the Steve Rogers exhibit 2 months ago?”

“Those would be perfect. Thanks again. Is Dad ready?”

“Yes, he is currently in the kitchen with your mother.”

Alex switched out her shoes and then walked into the kitchen, snagging a flute of champagne for herself from the counter. Tony grabbed the glass from her and laughed.

“You can’t start drinking before the guests arrive, Alex.” His eyes twinkled. “Afterwards though, it’s all fair game.”

Pepper frowned. “Tony, she shouldn’t drink at all tonight. Tomorrow morning she has-”

“The biggest exam of my college career. Yea, yea, I get it. But at least let me loosen up a little, especially since-” Alex stopped herself. “Since I have to put up with Dad’s longass speech tonight,” she finished, giggling as her father poked her side.

“That’s not the real reason you’re nervous, huh? It’s because I invited-”

“Tony,” Pepper cut him off, giving him a stern look. “Don’t make this harder for her.”

“I’ll be fine,” Alex choked out, laughing and starting to back away. “I’m psyched to play hostess tonight, just might need a little bit of liquid courage to deal with all these ambassadors and big names tonight, promise.” Without a second thought she grabbed another glass and downed it all like a shot. 

~~

“So, Alexis, we heard you have a very important exam tomorrow?” The senator’s wife swirled the wine around in her glass, looking quite bored and uninterested to hear the answer to her own question. Alex didn’t bother correcting her on her name, instead feigning a smile and nodding while taking a sip out of her own glass and glancing around the room. 

“MCAT. I hope to get into medical school a year early so I can get into my required internship as soon as possible.” Another sip, another look around. So far, he wasn’t in sight. He was not very good at making it on time to events anyway. The woman gave an unenthusiastic grunt of approval, muttered a “good luck” and swished away to her husband in her seemingly constricting gown. Alex decided to walk out to the terrace, ignoring the businessmen who were liplocked with their mistresses in the moonlight. She found an empty clearing, completely devoid of adulterous makeout sessions, and took a seat in the tire swinging from her favorite oak tree. 

She had been lazily swinging and kicking her legs for some time when she heard leaves crunching towards her. Alex stood up dizzily, pointing her phone flashlight at whoever was approaching. “Who’s there?” she let out, still a bit shaky from being startled and from the alcohol now starting to hit her.

“Alex?” A familiar voice reached her, and a face appeared in the clearing. There he was, all dressed up in a sleek black suit and the deep red tie she’d bought him years ago. “It is you. You look stu-”

“Please don’t do this.” Alex wrapped her arms around herself, looking anywhere but his eyes. “Don’t act like nothing happened.”

“Alex,” he whispered tentatively. “It was an accident. You were caught up in the adrenaline, it’s perfectly normal to be impulsive after something like that.” He reached for her arm but she stumbled back.

“Please don’t touch me.” He stood back, waiting for her to continue. “You haven’t spoken to me since then, you can’t just come up to me and expect me to be okay-”

“Alexa Evelyn, you’re my best friend. It’s okay. I gave you space so you could think about it-”

“I did think about it, Peter. But if you’ve forgiven me and want to move past this-”

“Of course I do! I miss seeing you all the time. I forgave you right after it happened.” His eyes shone, and the edges of his lips quirked up in a smile. “Friends again?”

Alex’s hand trembled as she accepted his handshake. She forced herself to match his smile. “Friends.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter let out a loud guffaw. “ _Alexaaa_ , you need to go to _beeed_!”

“I’m not tired,” Alex whined, slumping her head onto his shoulder. “Just. Tipsy.” She let out a burp and giggled. 

“Far past tipsy.” Peter rubbed his thumb in circles on her knee. “Come on. It’s 1:28. If you go to sleep now you can get 6 hours of sleep and go take the exam in cozy sweatpants.”

“But I need to pack my lunch, Petey.” 

“I’ll pack it for you.” Peter brushed Alex’s hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. “Come on.” He stood up, grabbing the empty wine bottle they’d snuck and grabbing her hand. “Up, up, up.” 

~~

“Stay.” The request was soft, barely heard over the sound of the bedroom fan.

“I can’t, Alex. You have a test and I have class in the morning.” Peter stopped where he was at the door. “I promise that we can hang out again soon, okay?”

“M’kay,” she mumbled back, already dozing off. 

“Sweet dreams, Alex.”

~~

Alex took a long slurp out of her cup while her roommate unpacked the Taco Bell boxes. “I don’t get it, Alex,” Danielle said while dumping out Diablo and Mild Sauce packets. “You kiss your best friend after he _saves your life_ , you panic and ignore him and his calls for _4 months_ , he comes back and spends a whole night getting drunk with you and talking to you at a boring gala, and that’s it? You decide not to text him after your major test that he _obviously_ wanted you to do well on? You don’t thank him for the lunch he packed for you, the little ‘Good luck Alexa!’ Post-It with a smiley face he left you? You _really_ are an idiot.”

“I know I am. I just.” Alex pulled out a soft taco from her box. “I don’t know, Dani. What do I tell him? That the kiss wasn’t accidental? That I’ve been in love with him for years? That’s not something you just blurt out over Moscato.” She tore open some sauce and drizzled it over her food. “He said we were friends, no indication of anything further than that, so that’s how it’s going to be.” 

“You’re going to regret it, Alex.” Dani took a bite of her burrito. “You’re going to wish you’d confessed sooner when he’s introducing you as his ‘childhood pal’ to his girlfriend and you get your heart broken.” She looked up to see Alex clenching and unclenching her fists, the taco lying half-eaten on her napkin. “Anyway. Let’s focus on dinner, and then we can set up the schedule for this week.”

~~

The breeze hugged Alex as she stepped out of her car and locked eyes with Peter across the parking lot. He grinned, running up to embrace her. “Finally. You let me treat you to one of my new favorite restaurants.” 

“Only ‘cause you’re paying,” Alex quipped, cracking a smile. “Maybe if you’re nice enough I’ll let y-” She stopped, Peter now facing her directly. “I’ll let you come over sometime and help me build something in Dad’s lab.” Peter grinned. 

“Of course. Now, shall we go in, Miss Alexa?” Peter playfully offered his arm. They walked inside and the savory aroma of truffles and ham instantly hit them. “Parker, reservation for two?” 

“Ooo, you even made a reservation? How gentlemanly,” Alex admired, taking in the lightbulbs that were strung from the wooden ceiling. 

The host offered a smile, leading them to their seats near a wall of cacti. 

~~

It was as if no time had passed. Peter was doing well on his job search closer to Stark after having received his B.S. in Engineering and Physics. Alex shared her fears of graduating 3 semesters early and starting medical school in the spring, to which Peter calmly grabbed her hand and reassured her that as a Stark she would have absolutely no problem becoming an anesthesiologist. After a moment, Peter retracted his hand and smiled.

“How about we order some of those tapas?”

The pair scarfed down chorizo pamplona, spinach croquetas, braised beef empanadas, and membrillo-glazed pork belly, all the while laughing and sipping on sweet wine. “I still can’t believe,” Alex choked out while cracking up, “that this restaurant is named after a type of _CHEESE_!” 

“From a _sheep_ nonetheless!” Peter added, nearly dropping the croqueta he held. “Sheep cheese is soooo weird!”

A waiter came by, awkwardly attempting to remove the empty plates and wine bottle. “M-May I offer you two any dessert this evening?” 

“No, no, no, no, sir, just the check please,” Peter responded, attempting to look much more put-together than he was. 

~~

“I still don’t understand why you wear heels if you hate them so much, Alexa.”

“So you can give me piggyback rides when they start hurting, Petey,” Alex retorted from above, letting out a soft burp in the process.

“You do realize I can’t carry you to the ice cream parlor and back to our cars, right?”

“Yes, you can. You’re Spiderman, you can do _anything_!”

“Shh. How about on the walk back I carry your heels for you?” 

“Deal.”

~~

“Thank you.”

Peter looked over at Alex, now holding herself to keep warm against the chill. The fact that she was now walking barefoot on the smooth sidewalk wasn’t helping either. Peter smiled softly.

“Anytime. I want to do this more often. Like old times.”

Alex turned now, pausing. “We’re back here.” They stood in the parking lot of Manchego, the street lights shining on their pinkened cheeks. “I better take my shoes now-”

“Alexa. Please.” Peter lunged forward now, grabbing her wrist. Alex looked up at him, furrowing her brows. “I mean it. I want us to put the ki-put what happened behind us. I want my best friend back. _Please_.” 

Alex nodded softly. Then her heart skipped a beat.

Peter had reached his hand slowly to her cheek. “How do you always manage to get chocolate on your face?” he murmured, wiping the apparent leftover cream off. His eyes dropped to her lips, and Alex felt her own eyes start to flutter shut. Peter inhaled deeply and leaned back. “Uh. Goodnight, Alexa. Text me when you get home safely.” 

“Yea. Uh. Okay. Bye.” Alex replied to his retreating form. 

~~

**PETER :))))))))**

im home. thanks again for tonight. i had a really good time

Yw!!!! And yea me too :^) 

If ur not going to sleep yet wanna get on rabbit and watch b99 or something???

okie dokie :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for readin gn


	3. Chapter 3

**FIVE MONTHS AGO**

Tony wiped his forehead off with a small rag and grabbed the glass of sweet tea from the side table. “You gonna tell me why you’re so fidgety and quiet today, kid?”

Peter shook his head, focusing on the screen in front of him. His knee was bouncing frantically, and Tony knew something was plaguing his mind. He moved closer, nudging Peter’s glass of tea closer. 

“You have to tell me. As your employer, I am obligated to know things that may hinder your ability to work properly.”

“You don’t want to know, Mr. Stark.”

“Uh, I _do_ . Hence the whole _me asking_ thing.”

Peter swiveled in the chair to face Tony. “It’s about your daughter, so no. You don’t want-”

“Now I _demand_ to know. What happened with Alex?”

Peter looked down at his hands, popping his knuckles nervously. “Sir-”

“Peter. Tell me.”

A deep breath. “She kissed me and then I freaked out about it,” the kid mumbled. 

“It’s about ti-” Tony paused when he saw how anxious his intern was. “It’s perfectly normal to freak out when stuff like that happens.” He stopped. “When did this happen?”

“Last week. With all that-”

“Oh, yea. That stuff.” Tony shuddered a bit when he recalled the attack. “So what? You saved her - thanks kid, by the way - and then she kissed you. What’s the big deal?”

“I kinda pushed her off and rushed away from her?” He finished his phrase like a question, repeatedly clicking the pen in his hands. “I mean, it wasn’t like it wasn’t good - it was _amazing_ -”

“This is still my daughter we’re talking about here, Peter.”

“Sorry, sir. What I mean is. The kiss felt so _right_ , but it just wasn’t how I had ever envisioned it happening. And it felt like it was just a spur of the moment ‘you’re my hero’ kinda moment, and now she hasn’t spoken to me since it happened and I-”

Tony placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Give her space to think about what she did. Her brain is all sorts of shaken up right now, especially since she’s about to start her summer classes so she can graduate early.” Peter nodded in understanding. “You’re a good kid. Just give her time and maybe my stubborn little girl will finally face things with a clear head.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

~~

**PRESENT DAY**

Three turtlenecks were laid out on the bed along with Alex’s favorite black suspenders and a pair of black skinny jeans. She pondered how to look irresistible yet casual to Peter, who had asked her if she wanted to go to the grand opening of a new exhibit at the Museum of Natural History that day. It’d been a month since that dinner at Manchego, and they’d hung out multiple times since then, but the “almost kiss” was replaying over and over in her mind. 

Little did she know it was all Peter could think about too. 

~~

**alexa evelyn :^)**

on your street! be ready on TIME PLEASE

no straightener iron mishaps this time miss alexa

OFF YOUR PHONE WHILE DRIVING

and yes im all dressed and daintily sitting in the foyer :)

“dainty”

PHONE! OFF! 

ill c u in a minute u dork stop almost dying

knock knock it me

~~

“BONES! Peter can we _please_ go to the CSI section PLEASE!” He groaned, letting Alex drag him by the arm over to the exhibit she’d been dying to see. Seated and wearing latex gloves, the pair listened closely to the forensic experts explaining the significance behind bone structure in identifying victims. Peter held up a pelvic bone, giggling.

“Look at this one,” he whispered. “She’s got some _curves_.”

“Maybe if you’d been paying attention you’d know that it’s a _he,_ Parker. The curves are inwards.” Alex turned back to the presenter, trying to hold in the laughter at seeing Peter’s face.

~~

“Would the lovely couple like me to take a picture of them by the mammoth skull?” another guest questioned, gesturing toward the camera in Alex’s hands. 

“Oh we’re not a-”

“Yes, please,” Peter answered, arm instantly wrapping around Alex’s shoulders. She instinctively rested her hand on his chest, and Peter’s eyes flickered down and met hers for a moment before he grinned at the camera. He thanked the person and handed the camera back to Alex. “Sorry I just think just going with things instead of explaining sometimes is bet-”

“No, yea, I get it. Let’s move onto the Giant Cats Room.”

~~

He had no idea how it happened. What prompted him to do it. 

But what he did know was that now she was standing out on her balcony with a half-empty bottle of Lambrusco and streaks running through the faux freckles she’d applied that morning.

Maybe it was the constellation presentation in the planetarium. How she’d gazed fondly up at the stars and whispered that she wished she could see the stars like this at night from her balcony. Maybe it was seeing her lips part in awe at the enormous golden sarcophagus in the middle of the Ancient Egypt exhibit. Maybe it was seeing her beaming at all the lit up gems and crystals and jokingly saying, “Can you put _this_ on a ring for me, Parker?” at the giant amethyst geode in the third display case. 

And God, the visions that request gave him.

He’d dropped her off on her balcony after spending all day wandering the halls richly filled with artifacts and glorious history and daydreaming about kissing her. Alex went back inside her room and grabbed a bottle of red out of her wine cooler, bringing it back out onto the balcony along with her stash of Twix and a soft blanket. “Tonight, we celebrate!”

“Celebrate what exactly?” Peter chuckled. 

“Life! And cool dead people!”

“Fair enough.”

They passed the bottle back and forth, recounting old stories and resharing memories. At some point, Peter realized that they’d gotten closer over the past hour, shoulder to shoulder, their legs pressed together.

Now was his chance.

“Alexa Evelyn,” he murmured. She let out a little burp. 

“Hm. Yea, Pete?”

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

She froze. “Wait, Peter-”

Her lips were chapped, but still surprisingly soft. A moment passed, and then he could feel her starting to move her lips as well. He could taste the red wine and caramel, and he reached to hold her face gently. He felt himself get lost in the kiss, until she pulled away. Cheeks pink, lips swollen, chest rising quickly, she looked a dream. 

He was about to open his mouth to tell her, but she cut him off.

“No.”

No?

“You _don’t-can’t_ just.” She turned away. “You don’t get to just do that after rejecting me when I kissed you last time.”

Was she being serious right now? “I was in _SHOCK_ . And that was five months ago, Alex! I’d just had to save my best friend and she _kissed_ me in the heat of-”

“Don’t you fucking dare finish that sentence.” Her eyes were glazed with hot tears, burning him into his spot on the blanket. “Don’t you _dare_ say it was a heat of the moment thing, I’ve cared about you for _years-_ ”

“Well so did I!”

“You never told me.”

“Neither did _you_.”

Her voice lowered. “I want to kiss you again, but I don’t think we should do this.”

“Why not?” He reached out for her hand again. She retracted her arm, wrapping it around her stomach. “Are you worried your dad won’t like it? ‘Cause I’ve spo-”

“I’m applying for medical school right now.”

“And? How does that have anything-”

“I’m intending to move to Baltimore. For Johns Hopkins.”

“That’s amazing, Alexa, but-”

“And you’re going to go back home to Queens or stay here in Malibu with Dad and this can’t-”

“What do you mean it can’t happen? You and I can date long distance, I’ll visit you all the time-”

“Peter.” She placed her hand on his and he looked up at her face, now completely wet. “I can’t.”

“Please,” he begged, trying to move closer, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Alexa, we _can_ do this.”

“But _I_ can’t Peter. I’ve waited so damn long, and I don’t want to tie you down.”

“This is bullshit, Alexa, I lo-”

“Don’t.” She stood up now. “Please don’t say it. Just, let me finish up senior year without thinking about having an expiration date.”

“You’re a _coward_ ,” Peter said, getting to his feet. “Have fun at Hopkins, but I hope I never see you again.”

“Good!” Alex spat back through her tears. “I never want to see you either!”

And with that, Peter swung off to his apartment, blinking back tears of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I found my list I made in middle school of all these OCs I wanted to write about and Tony Stark's daughter was at the top. Crazy how now in the MCU that's canon lol but this is not Morgan's story. In this fic Thanos and the Guardians never got involved. This is a happy ending we never got to see. Thanks for reading my trash and check me out on my other social medias (in bio)


End file.
